Conventional head coverings and apparatuses are known in the art and date back many years. Specifically, a shower cap (also known as a bath cap) is a hat worn while showering or bathing to protect hair from becoming wet. Alternatively, shower caps for children can resemble crowns with wide brims, preventing water and shampoo from getting in a user's eyes while allowing the hair to be washed.
Many of these caps are created by merging two layers of fabric, one that is water impermeable, and one that is decorated. This allows a shower cap to retard the spread of water, all while being visually pleasing. While this two-fabric design works well, simpler designs of shower caps are made from a single layer of a waterproof material. Regardless of the amount of layers in the cap, these designs invariably contain some elastic edging, used to keep them in place.
Shower baths grew in popularity around the same time that daily bathing became ubiquitous with society. Reports show that while the authorities of the time viewed daily bathing favorably, whether or not daily hair-washing was helpful was unclear. This uncertainty spurred the creation of the “extinguisher cap,” a pointy oilcloth hat worn by bathers in the Regency-era. These caps were designed to protect a bather's hair while shielding them from the new experience of water continuously falling on their heads from above.
By the 1880's the “extinguisher cap” began to disappear and the modern shower cap began to enter the folds of mainstream society. Since 1950' traditional shower cap construction stayed the same. The present invention apply lingerie and performance advancements to a space that has traditionally had no technological innovation in the last 50 plus years.
Review of Related Apparatus and Methods:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,466 discloses a secure-fitting and absorbent elongated hood for containing, managing, and drying wet hair and preventing water from dripping onto flooring or onto the wearer's clothing during the hair drying or hair setting process, requiring no leaning forward of the head for application. Such elongated hood generally comprises an absorbent concave form-fitting cap having a centering button located thereon, a triangular wing of fabric extending from each of the left and right sides of said form-fitting cap of said elongated hood, reciprocal hook-and-loop fabric strips sewn onto each left and right triangular wing, an elongated tail region being progressively tapered from said concave form-fitting cap to a rounded and concave distal end and having an elastic loop for fastening purposes, and concave petal-shaped protuberances of absorbent fabric at such concave distal end for catching, retaining, and absorbing water dripping from the wearer's hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,412,729 discloses a device that covers the head of an individual. It consists of a towel, a strip of elastic, a set of strips and a pocket. The pocket within the device allows an individual to insert his or her hair into the device. The individual then tightly twists the end of the towel with the pocket and the end of the towel with the pocket is secured with the tie strips. A piece of elastic allows some flexibility with the device to ensure that the device will fit all heads and to insure the comfort of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,784 teaches a multi-layered moisture resistant hair wrap surrounds a person's entire head of hair protecting, maintaining, and prolonging a hairstyle and adapted to do so in moist environments that include water, steam, mist and humidity and absorbing moisture generated from heat or perspiration from one's scalp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,152 teaches a bathing cap that includes lower extensions which can wrap around the sides of the cap, cross at the top, wrap down around the sides, and tie at the nape of the neck. Preferably, the portions of the cap adjacent the cheeks project forward of the normal hairline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,613A hair drying turban made from a single piece of absorbent cloth and having a cap portion and, extending forwardly, a hair basket portion. In use, the wearer places the cap portion on his or her hair with the hair extending forwardly over the forehead and face (the wearer bending at the waist). Then, with the hair placed neatly within the hair basket portion, the hair basket is twisted about the longitudinal axis of the hair. The hair basket portion is then folded backwardly along the center line of the cap portion and secured to the back of the cap portion. A loop is provided for allowing the turban to be easily hung on a door peg and/or, alternatively, to facilitate the tucking in of the hair basket portion beneath the cap portion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0056079 teaches a long cap for protecting the hair, of elongate form, formed from two lateral walls of parallelepipedal shape fixed to one another along one of their long sides and one of their two small sides so as to delimit a first pocket arranged at the proximal end of the long cap, forming a cap, and a second pocket arranged at the distal end of the long cap and forming a receptacle for the floating mass of hair, and whose two ends are provided with complementary fastening means that can be placed in contact in order to close the long cap around the head after the hair has been placed in the cap, turning the distal end through 180° about the longitudinal axis of the long cap and then folding this distal end down in order to cover the proximal end.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0298929 discloses a hair protection cap according to the present disclosure includes a bag forming an interior channel having an inside surface and outside surface, the interior channel having a first opening and a second opening opposite the first opening. A first opening reducing device enables the expansion and contraction of a size of a perimeter of the first opening and a second opening reducing device enables closing of the second opening. The inside surface of the bag is a pliable material and the outside surface of the bag is a pliable water-resistant material, the pliable water-resistant material extending over the perimeter of the first opening on the inside surface of the bag.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0247269 teaches a decorative swim/bath/shower tuque worn by a swimmer/bather/showerer, respectively, having voluminous hair with a length. The decorative swim/bath/shower tuque has dual lengths so as to adjust to the length of the voluminous hair of the swimmer/bather/showerer. The decorative swim/bath/shower tuque includes a sleeve, a dome, and a folded brim. The sleeve has a lower end and an upper end, and is worn by the swimmer/bather/showerer. The dome closes the upper end of the sleeve. The folded brim defines the lower end of the sleeve, and has the dual lengths so as to adjust the sleeve to the length of the voluminous hair of the swimmer/bather/showerer.
Various apparatuses and devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present invention. Such traditional apparatuses and devices fail to provide a means for creating a secure grip, noise reducing and also fail to provide a fashionable silhouette. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below, and will be described in more detail herein.